Caminus (Planet)
A moon of a gas giant, which in turn orbited a dwarf star, Caminus was settled by colonists from Cybertron sponsored by Solus Prime. Since many of their Titan's systems were spread out and integrated into this new civilization, the inhabitants of the civilization he founded named their planet in his honor. Cut off from Cybertron and stranded on their resource-poor world, the Camiens developed a culture of conservation and careful energy husbandry. Camien warriors rely on swords instead of using consumption-heavy ranged weaponry. Caminus would also give rise to the Cityspeakers, a tradition of communicating with dormant Titans. Caminus also hosts a flourishing artistic and spiritual community, in spite of its straitened infrastructure. Chief among them is the Way of Flame, a religion that deifies Primus and the Thirteen, extoling Solus Prime as the spiritual progenitor of Caminus and the greatest of the Thirteen. This religion is headed by the Mistress of Flame, the spiritual leader of the planet. Most Camiens are fanatically devoted to the lineage of the Primes, viewing even modern Primes as gods to be worshipped and followed without question. But in the absence of any actual Prime to issue commands, the Forgefire Parliament oversees the colony. Even so, the Parliament is quick to default to the commands of the Mistress of Flame or a Prime should the opportunity arise. The term for things relating to Caminus is Camien. Fiction Generation 1 continuity family IDW Generation 1 continuity Circa twelve million years ago, Caminus was one of the twelve "colony Titans" who departed Cybertron in the hopes of establishing Pax Cybertronia across the galaxy. Caminus travelled through space and eventually settled on a small moon in a distant star system; using the hot spot within his body, Caminus established a new outpost of Transformer civilization. New Sparks that emerged from this hot spot were nurtured in facilities like the Lighthouse, which also trained medical workers like blacksmiths. While female Transformers went extinct on Cybertron for reasons unknown, Caminus, like the other Cybertronian colony worlds, retained a civilization where both male and female Transformers coexisted. To ensure the colony's survival as it grew, Caminus allowed himself to be disassembled and spread across the planet. Caminus's intact brain module survived, however, and in order to interpret his jumbled thoughts the Camiens developed the tradition known as "cityspeaking," with some of their number painting their faces in honor of Caminus. The citizens of Caminus grew to develop a religion known as the Way of Flame, which deified the Thirteen and extolled Solus Prime as the greatest among them. Camiens believed that they were descended from Solus, and that they each possessed a portion of her spark. The colony grew to have an appreciation of the arts to such an extent that scientific fields such as medicine were considered secondary concerns. As a result of the dominant religion, Camiens were expected to find Amica Endurae within ten megacycles of their creation or become essentially persona non grata within society. In this prosperous age, the Camiens developed ties with nearby planets, including a nearby Mederi center. Some 600,000 years ago Shockwave launched a sample of Ore-4 at Caminus. Approximately five hundred years ago, the Cybertronian adventurer Anode discovered Caminus and took up residence on the planet, training in a Lighthouse facility as a blacksmith. When her overconfidence led her to fail a delicate operation, she fled Caminus in shame. At some point after this, Caminus detected a Cybertronian distress beacon emanating from the planet Antilla, and sent a ship to make contact with their ancestors. When the delegates arrived, they found that the planet was ruled by Onyx Prime and his Maximals, who killed one of them while the other two fled. By the time the ship returned home, Caminus had begun to suffer energy shortages caused by their dwindling sun and decreasing resources. To cope, the Camiens developed a low-energy lifestyle, adjusting their Sparks to run on a "lower frequency" to conserve energon and causing their energon to appear bright blue in color compared to the purple of their ancestors. To conserve fuel, Camiens eschewed "wasteful" energy weapons in favor of melee weapons. The energy crisis caused a shift in their civilization, with pioneering Camiens establishing shantytowns in the wastelands in the hopes of striking a vein of usable energon. One such town, Parvus Oppidum, was attacked by Onyx Prime and his Maximals shortly afterwards so they could acquire a sample of Ore-4. The Mistress of Flame subsequently covered up the attack. In the mid-19th century, a Camien expeditionary vessel containing a cargo of protoforms ran afoul of the anti-mechanoid Galactic Council. Given Caminus's isolation from the larger galaxy, they were ignorant of the hatred their Cybertronian ancestors had incurred. The ship was shot down in the Gray Area, and the sole surviving protoform was rescued by Rom. Shortly after the end of the Cybertronian Great War, the Autobot Thunderclash discovered Caminus. Hoping to establish a link with Cybertron so that their ancestral homeworld could rescue their dying colony from certain death, the Mistress of Flame sent Windblade, Chromia and Nautica on this task. Some months later, Windblade and Wheeljack were able to repair Metroplex's space bridge so that it could link with the one on Caminus. Unfortunately, Cybertron's ruler Starscream had his own ideas; seeking to set himself up as the head of a new Cybertronian empire, he recruited Swindle and Menasor to stage an attack on Caminus; when Menasor invaded, Caminus attempted to alert his Cityspeakers about the Enigma of Combination that had created the combiner, but they were unable to interpret his garbled warnings. Starscream then deloyed Superion to defeat the Decepticons, hoping to set himself up as a hero in the eyes of the populace. Following the attack, Windblade met with the Forgefire Parliament in order to determine responsibility for the tragedy. As Cybertron was the cause of the attack, the Parliament decreed that Cybertron must make reparations, and demanded an explanation from Cybertron's official ruler, Starscream. Starscream complied, but diplomacy was interrupted by the arrival of Optimus Prime, who demonstrated his possession of half of the Matrix of Leadership before the Mistress of Flame and the assembled Camiens. As a living Prime holding an artifact of Solus Prime, Optimus was essentially a god to the residents of Caminus, and his authority quickly overshadowed Starscream's. A number of Cybertronians, primarily Decepticons, went to Caminus to help with disaster relief, and said Decepticons were confused to find that the Camiens were glad to see them. Thanks to sneaky PR moves by Optimus, Starscream was forced to announce a Council of Worlds where Caminus and the Republic of Cybertron would both have an equal voice. The first meeting to arrange it fell into problems over how the Council would be governed when Windblade and Starscream were the only two representatives so far. The Camiens were happy to accept Optimus Prime as the tiebreaker, which Starscream wrote off because he knew the Camiens would always vote his way and give Prime de facto control—only he wanted Cybertron to have de facto control instead. The arrival of a Prowl-controlled Devastator on Caminus, trying to force Cybertron to cut ties with the planet, resulted in another bloody combiner fight on the poor planet and the first Council of Worlds decision: Prowl would be imprisoned on Caminus before facing trial for crimes under both planet's laws. Starscream followed this up by agreeing to station a combiner on the colony, increasing his control over it as feared. Prowl was clear that Caminus was going to be soft-conquered and Windblade and Optimus couldn't stop it, so he went with Plan B: arranging a Menasor breakout and an invasion of Decepticons into Caminus, believing a "better life" was there, which saw the space bridge damaged. Before the combiners were warped off Caminus, the locals were aghast that this was happening for a third damn time. After the end of the "Combiner Wars", Caminus became a member of the Council of Worlds. Many of its citizens chose to immigrate to Cybertron. Following the annexation of Earth into the Council of Worlds, Optimus Prime and Aileron travelled to Caminus to meet with the Mistress of Flame. When a swarm of undead Titans were detected on course for Cybertron, the sick and wounded were evacuated via spacebridge to Caminus. In the aftermath, the Mistress of Flame attempted to have Chromia released into Camien custody. Starscream refused prompting the Mistress to ask for Swindle and the Stunticons instead as the two had yet to answer for their crimes against the colony. Soon afterwards, Windblade revealed to the public that "Carcer" was in fact Vigilem and that he had freed Liege Maximo before he died. As a result of this open defiance, the Mistress subsequently banished Windblade from Caminus, becoming the planet's permanent representative on the Council. Following Shockwave's defeat and capture, his Maximals took off in Nemesis to join forces with Unicron, their flight being tracked with Prowl. Though unable to save Devisiun, Prowl managed to extrapolate that Nemesis was heading for Caminus, relaying the information to Optimus Prime and encouraging him to bait a trap for the Chaos Bringer there. The Council of Worlds made the heavy decision to sacrifice Caminus so Optimus could enter Unicron and destroy him from within. When Unicron arrived in Camien orbit, he and his army were met by a massive Cybertronian fleet. Although the Mistress of Flame perished against the Chaos Bringer's Maximal army, her sacrifice allowed the Autobots and their allies the time needed to safely evacuate the population to Cybertron even as Unicron devoured the colony for its Ore-4. When Unicron later destroyed Cybertron, the Camiens were teleported to Earth. ''Titans Return'' marketing material On Caminus, Blaster, Rewind, and Stripes battled Skullsmasher, Grax, and Rot-Gut, who were attempting to abscond with stolen codes. ''Combiner Wars'' cartoon The brawling Computron and Menasor warped to Caminus via orbital space bridge. They fell onto the planet and caused mass destruction as they landed; though Menasor killed Computron, he himself was slain by Windblade. Beast Wars: Uprising The Book of Logos identified Caminus as one of seven colonies. ''Animated'' cartoon Caminus was a robotic planet within the Autobot Commonwealth area of its galaxy. ''Cyberverse'' cartoon The Cityspeaker Windblade hailed from Caminus, as did her compatriot Chromia. ''Transformers: Universe'' Caminus is a colony world inhabited by Cybertronians who have adapted by differentiating genders within the Autobot Commonwealth. It is named after the titan of the same name who founded the colony. Caminus appears to be smaller than Cybertron and Earth, but about the same size as Earth's Moon, Luna. Team Prime, the Bee Team, the Dinobots and the Junkions aboard the Miranda II and the Minnow traveled to Caminus to encounter Camiens and meet Windblade and Maxima, who defeated Dreadwing and Skyquake. Galvatron and the Decepticons tracked them down in order to defeat Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus and steal the Matrix of Leadership, a plan which they succeeded with. The Autobots chased the Decepticons to New Cybertron in the battle against the prototype Unicron. Notes *Caminus's name is Latin for forge—an appropriate name. *Caminus appears to be the moon of a gas giant, but for ease of bookkeeping, this wiki categorizes it as a "planet". *Due to Caminus being used to officially introduce genuine female transformers into the 2005 IDW continuity, it is often thought to be a planet populated solely, or largely, by female Transformers by fans. This is not the case however, with Caminus being home to Transformers of both genders, though all the major characters native to the planet are females, which likely reinforces the misconception. Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Autobot Commonwealth